The Chronicles of Avatar
by InsaneRaden
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous work 'The Pain of Nothing' and pretty much parallels the show story line until it begins, except for a few changes. Read 'The Pain of Nothing' first or a lot will not make sense. Current ships: JetLi Tokka
1. Mysterious People

Look not here for comedy, most of the time. This is my second fan fiction and is the sequel to 'The Pain of Nothing' so read that first before this one or some stuff won't make sense. This story is also a kind of parallel to the ongoing Avatar series with adjustments for new characters, so expect some things that happened in the show to happen here. This one will have much longer chapters than my previous work. Although I have not posted many stories, I was raised reading so many books it'd make you sick. So please judge my works as you would a distinguished author's (well, maybe not that much). I'll be introducing many new characters so please no flames about how I don't focus on the Avatar people enough, cause I will. Whether you love or hate it, R&R. I will update this at least once every two weeks, except on holidays. Thank you.

Disclaimer; I'll trade you my entire collection of Yu-Gi-Oh cards for the rights to Avatar. No? Well then, I don't own ATLA.

Suki looked into the forest trees, watching for the returning scout. She'd sent her out to make sure that their campsite would be safe. No one was going to get the drop on the Warriors of Kyoshi. As she grew worried, the scout appeared, walking through the trees.

''Report, Suyeh,'' Suki ordered.

''There's only one old man around for miles.'' Suyeh said, but she looked conflicted.

"What is it?" Suki asked.

"Well," she started, "when I first spotted him he was taking a lot of bags and baskets off himself, when he said 'Oh bother'. Then he took off a huge platypus-bear skin cloak and I noticed there was a big tear in his shirt. He continued by taking that off, and,' she blushed, "he was really muscular."

Suki rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you mention that he was an old man?"

"Oh he was," Suyeh said, "he had long grey hair and a short bear, he just looked really fit."

"Well is there anything else?" Suki asked. She sensed there was.

"Uh, yeah," Suyeh continued, "When he started sewing up his shirt, he shook from the cold. He took a big, dead log and lit it on fire, then went back to fixing his shirt." Her face seemed troubled.

"What's wrong Suyeh?"

"He didn't use flint to light the log."

"Warriors!" Suki shouted to the camp, "Prepare for battle!"

"That should do it," the old man said, looking down at his shirt. "I really should get a new one," he added. It was more stitches than anything; the original fabric was almost gone. It wasn't all that surprising, he'd worn it for almost twenty years.

He heard a sound in the woods. "It's about time," he thought.

Suki and her warriors were surrounding the man, but they hid in the trees. She would distract him, and they would surprise him from behind.

Suddenly he shouted, "If you want to share my fire, there's plenty for all of you."

"What!" she yelled mentally. No on had ever caught them when they hid in the trees. This didn't bode well. She jumped down and approached him slowly, "Give yourself up fire bender, you're surrounded." The girls filed around them.

"Um," he said as if in contemplation, "no. I've got to do breathing exercises for an hour, then meditation for another hour, and I must find some time to sleep." He seemed a little depressed for some reason.

"You don't have a choice," Suki said as they closed a ring around him, "we're taking you prisoner."

"Sorry," he said while standing up, "but I'm not going to have time for that, and there is always a choice." He held his shirt in one hand. "Before you leave, can you tell me how you learned I could fire bend? I was almost certain that your spy was yawning when I lit the log." Suki glanced at Suyeh, she was blushing. "Don't be embarrassed," he said rather kindly, "you must have been tired."

"Enough!" Suki shouted and charged the old man. He just stood there a moment, then suddenly she was soaring through the air.

"What?" she breathed, before falling to the ground. Getting up, she stared angrily at her adversary. The other warriors hesitated to attack.

"Please," he said, "I don't want to fight. The Warriors of Kyoshi are worthy of legend." He dropped his shirt, "Then again," he spread his feet and held a stance, "so am I."

Jet looked out and over the sea. He was standing on a ship that would take him to Ba-Sing-Se, and a new life. The water reminded him of the world, the war, and his past. The ocean was usually calm and peaceful, as the world should be. Storms made it deadly and dangerous, like the Fire Nation. The whole wear was just one big storm. Everyone was trying to weather it the best they could.

His thoughts were interrupted by a girl behind him saying, "What are you thinking Jet?" He turned and looked at his love. She was wearing a typical Earth Kingdom dress, but it was bright green. She had to stand out some how without her circus outfit.

"You know," he grinned, "Fighting, swords, manly stuff."

She giggled, "Okay, now what were you really thinking about?"

His grin faded, "I was thinking about the war again, Tai-Lee."

She hugged him close, "Well I'm here to help you forget that." She kissed him, "Or at least give you something else to think about." His smile returned.

"You're getting better and better at that." He hugged her back. "I won't forget the war though."

"Darn," she said with a mock scowl, "I'll have to practice more."

Jet slipped out of her grasp after another kiss, still smiling. "Don't forget Tai-Lee," he said, "we're not married yet. The closest temple is in Ba-Sing-Se, and we need a home first."

"Oh alright," she said while grabbing his hand, "now let's go get lunch." Jet was pulled along without much enthusiasm. The ship's captain didn't serve the most palatable meals, but he could ignore the taste as long as he was with Tai-Lee.

After they picked up their food, they wandered around the ship looking for somewhere nice to eat. Eventually they sat down near the front, and tried not to grimace as they ate.

"Is it just me," Jet commented, "or does this taste even worse than normal."

"It's not just you," she said, "this tastes really bad." She looked around, then chucked it over the ship's railing.

"You're going to be hungry later," he said. Then he threw his food overboard too. "Not to mention that the fish might get sick."

She laughed silently. "I'm going to see if I can find some other girls to talk with," she said getting up, "I'll meet you at our sleeping place later."

Jet watched her leave with a warm smile on his face and thought that maybe he should find another man to talk to. "Couldn't hurt," he said to himself, He had seen one guy with a big scar covering his left eye that looked like he needed someone to talk to. Sighing slightly, he got up and started looking for him.

Katara walked through the market place, looking at vendors and their wares. "Ba-Sing-Se is huge!" she thought while trying to push through a crowd.

She got through and spotted someone who was selling water skins. "I could use a new pouch to hold my bending water," she thought. As she examined the skins, she thought of her recent run-in with the Fire Nation drill. If Aang hadn't come to Ba-Sing-Se at the right time, the Earth Kingdom capital would be in ruins. "It's kind of funny how life works sometimes," she thought. Maybe some great spirit was guiding their journey, making sure it didn't fail.

Before she could contemplate this further, a voice called out, "Mam. Mam!" she turned around and looked into a puzzlingly happy face. "Would you by any chance be a water bender?' it said.

She took a step back and said, "Yes. How did you know?" The person she was talking to was a man, wore an encompassing blue cloak, and had long braided white hair. He was old too.

"Your clothes," he said, "and how your move." Her face reflected bewilderment. He smiled and said, "Your clothes are the blue colors of a Water Tribesmen, and you move with a practiced grace. Like you might be a martial artist."

She returned his smile, he seemed like a nice enough person. She remained wary thought, "Are you Water Tribe too? That cloak you're wearing looks like a water bender warrior's outfit."

He looked at his clothes, "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I just happen to like their style of clothing." He looked at her again said, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Kaish, The Master," he bowed, "at your service."

She bowed and said, "I'm Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

"So Katara," he asked quickly, "what is a young water bender like you doing in the Earth Nation Capital?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I'm here with my brother and some friends, we're looking for someone we lost." She didn't want to tell him that one of her friends was the Avatar.

"What a coincidence," he said, "I'm looking for someone I've lost also. Have you seen him?" he leaned close to her. "He's got short black hair, he never smiles, and his hands and feet are completely covered with bandages."

"Bandages?" she wondered out loud. "Does he have an injury or something?"

"Nothing like that," he said, "it has something to do with self-discipline. Or at least that's what he tells me."

"Okay, I'll tell you if I see him. By the way," she said, "you called yourself 'The Master'. Are you a water bending master?"

His smile faded slowly, "I used to be. But after my last battle, I lost too much to keep fighting." She thought she saw tears in his eyes for a second, then it was gone. "Now I just teach young and exuberant students. Maybe you'd like to seek some training?"

She smiled, "Sorry, I've already been trained at the North Pole. All I do now is practice."

"Hm," he said, trying to be sagely, "I can almost guarantee you've never seen what I can do." Suddenly he seemed flustered, "But that'll have to wait, I must find my friend first." He started walking away and said over his shoulder, "I hope to see you again soon Katara."

"Me too," she said, then turned back to the water pouches she'd been looking at. She wondered what he could show her that she didn't already know. Probably nothing.

Toph walked along the road of an abandoned district of Ba-Sing-Se. She liked it here, it was peaceful. Nobody was shouting to get someone's attention and all she could hear was the occasional stray animal.

She stopped suddenly, she heard someone else walking. The person was a little ways ahead and was walking towards her. She started moving again.

He was either a criminal or and idiot to be in this part of town. Either way, she wasn't going to avoid him. The footsteps were a man's steps.

They met after a short time, they were in each others' ways. Toph waited a few seconds for him to move. He was big, really big.

After a while she got impatient and shouted, "Move it big boy!"

His weight shifted a little, but he didn't move. "What are you, deaf?" she said tauntingly.

He shifted again. Her anger rose as she felt him waving his hand in front of her face. "Never seen a blind girl before?" No answer, but he stopped waving his hand.

"If you don't move I'll make you move." She almost thought she heard him laugh. "That's it," she said. Raising her hands, she earth bended the street beneath him into the air. She held him up there, thinking about where to drop him.

Before she decided, the stone holding him got lighter. "Uh-oh," she thought, "he fell off."

There was a deafening crack from the place he landed, but it wasn't him. The street had two big breaks from where his feet had hit.

Toph lowered the earth back in place as the man stood up in front of her. She thought she heard him laugh softly.

End Chapter 


	2. Strange People

If you don't like my writing then tell me, but the only condition is that you offer constructive criticism or I'll totally ignore you. I just hope people can tell me the truth no matter how hurtful it may seem. That being said, keep an open mind. Don't let a supposed 'truth' cloud the real truth. If that makes sense.

I'm also up for ideas for changes in the title. I really just couldn't think of anything else and I'd like any good titles you may suggest.

There will be a lot of pairings in this fan fiction but they're not gonna happen all at once so be patient. Pretty much every character from the show will appear in one form or another eventually.

Also, I will quickly be passing from the realm of TV friendly Avatar on subjects that involve death. I won't be killing too many people though so relax. Character death won't be often at all, but don't be all that surprised when it does.

I'm also spelling Tai-Lee like Tai-Li now.

Disclaimer: No tengo Avatar: El Last Airbendero

Chapter 2 Strange People

Suki awoke in a daze, she couldn't remember anything. There had been some kind of fight, painted warriors falling, and a feeling of vertigo. She tried to move and met with resistance. She was tied to a tree.

The memory of the previous night came flashing back. Her warriors had rushed the old man, and he had taken them all down too fast to comprehend. Before the first girl had hit the ground, they were disabled. He'd sent Suki spinning through the air with a strange throw, and then dropped a kick on her neck.

Now she was tied to a tree. The other Kyoshi Warriors were right beside her. They were all unconscious.

Suki heard a noise and saw the old man rummaging through a pack. Her pack. He suddenly stopped and looked and looked at her. She couldn't believe he had sensed her so fast. "It's about time you woke up," he said, "I was getting kind of bored." He returned to the pack and pulled something out. "Can I have this?" he said, holding up a big green silk shirt.

It was a piece of clothing she had inherited from her father when he had died. She liked to wear it on cold or lonely nights, it made her feel warm inside. "Don't you touch that!" she shouted. He jumped back and dropped it on her pack. "No Fire Nation dog gets to touch my stuff," she said almost to herself.

He sighed and walked over to her, "I'm not Fire Nation, what fire bending I know took many years to attain. Anyone who could teach me was Fire Nation, and they were too busy trying to collect the bounty on my head." He was looming over her now, looking into her eyes. "By the way, what makes you think you're better than them?" She saw flickers of anger on his face. "You think fighting for a better purpose makes you a better person? I'll tell you something," he put his face close to hers; she almost looked away, "the end doesn't justify the means. If the Fire Lord is defeated and his armies crushed, you may become just as misguided. You must learn that all are equal, even those who destroy. Otherwise," the rage passed from his eyes, "this war will just go on and on."

He walked back to her pack quietly. He folded the shirt up and placed it in the bag's confines. "I won't touch your stuff anymore," he said, then walked off.

Suki fought the shame rising inside her. She suddenly realized something and shouted, "Are you leaving us tied to this tree?!"

"I'm coming back after I get some food," he yelled and kept walking.

"Just great," she said to herself, "we're at the mercy of a fire bender and he's making breakfast." Her stomach growled and she frowned. She'd only had a few pieces of fruit yesterday, getting captured had made her miss dinner. She ignored it and started yelling at the girls tied up next to her. They came too quickly, and she explained what had happened. She didn't mention when the old man became angry.

They were distraught about how the man had left them tied up and walked away, but after a few minutes he was back, and he was carrying a huge fish. He was also soaking wet and eating an apple.

Suki watched as he gutted and spitted it. He did it very quickly. Gathering a lot of wood, he finished his apple and started on another. He piled the logs together and held the apple in his teeth. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he rose his hands and the wood burst into flames.

"There's no mistake now," Suki thought, "He's a fire bender, and an enemy." he set the fish over the fire and stared at it while it cooked. She thought she saw the flames move around the fish in unnatural ways. "He's bending it," she thought. He controlled it with his breathing.

Soon the Kyoshi Warriors were almost drooling from the smell of roasting meat. The old man quelled the flames with a loud exhalation of breath. "More bending," Suki thought.

He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes binding them. "Sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

He smiled, "That was your rope." He turned away and said, "Enjoy the fish." He sat a little ways away and started eating some kind of nuts out of a bag.

"Aren't you afraid we'll attack you?" Suki asked as she stretched her back.

He frowned and said, "I had hoped you wouldn't be so eager to lose consciousness that you would skip breakfast."

She blushed and said, "We might beat you."

He looked at her, "We both know that's not true."

She turned away in anger and went over to the other girls. As she ate the fish hungrily, she noticed that the old man wasn't eating it at all. She spat out the fish in her mouth and said, "Stop eating, this food is poisoned." The girls spat the fish out quickly.

"It's not poisoned," the man said.

"Then why aren't you eating any?" Suki said angrily.

"I don't eat meat, and fish is meat" (If you don't get that watch 'The Storm' again)

"I don't believe that for a second," she said, "you don't look like a monk."

"That's because I'm not," he said. "But I went through an awful experience that has made meat a last resort in my mind. I accept that some people have no alternative but to eat meat, but I'll never eat it by choice again."

"What did you go through?" she asked as she resumed her meal.

"Do you really want to know?" They all nodded, interested despite themselves. "Well," he started, "after one particularly trying chase, a bounty hunter caught up to me in the desert. After a bloody fight, I killed him. We were both out of supplies and days away from civilization." He hesitated.

"What happened?" Suyeh asked.

He looked at her grimly, "I ate him."

"That's funny, you don't look like a Lee," Jet said to the teenager he sat across from.

"It doesn't matter what I look like," Zuko said, "My name is Lee. What kind of name is Jet anyways?"

"Not sure," he said, "I'll never know my parent's thoughts, so I don't dwell on it." Jet looked around, "Weren't you sitting with an old man before?"

"Yes," Zuko said, "he's my uncle. He left to complain about the food. Why are you even talking to me?"

"Well, when I was walking around I saw you, and I noticed the scar." Zuko's face didn't betray any emotion. "Then I noticed how troubled your face was. It was like a war was going on inside you, but you never let it reach the surface." Jet looked thoughtful, "I used to be like that, except I was always smiling."

Zuko looked at Jet for the first real time, noting the twin swords. "It's hard, isn't it?" he said quietly. "Wanting nothing outwardly, being torn apart inside. My uncle is the only one who ever tried to help me with my inner beast." Zuko looked at the planking, "He's saved me from myself so many times. He was always there to help me."

Jet closed his eyes, "When I lost my parents, there was no one there for me. I grew terribly bitter." He opened his eyes and stared at Zuko, "It was many years before I found my happiness again, and Tai-Li."

"Tai-Li," Zuko thought, "I've heard that name before."

"Lee," Jet interrupted his reminiscing, "are you still listening?"

"Yeah," he said, forgetting the name, "but I don't think that we're as similar as you think. I've been fighting outwardly too, not just with myself. You're probably no novice with those swords, but I doubt you've had to fight as much as I have to survive."

Jet looked at Zuko silently a moment, then asked, "Lee, have you killed a man?"

"What?" he said, caught off-guard.

"Have you ever killed a man? Have you ever watched the life fad from their eyes? Knowing if it hadn't been them, it would have been you?" Jet looked piercingly into his eyes.

Zuko couldn't lie, "No."

"Well I have," Jet said abruptly. "I've seen what happens when a sword connects, it isn't for the kind-hearted. As their blood flows out, and they gasp their last breaths, you can't help getting the feeling it's wrong. That there must have been a different way. But there wasn't," he said darkly, "and until you see that for yourself, you aren't even in the same league as me for combat experience." His face brightened again, "It's nothing to be proud of anyway, let's speak of something else."

There was an awkward silence as thy searched their minds for something, anything to say.

At last Zuko said, "You mentioned someone named Tai-Li. Who is that?"

"She's my future bride," Jet said, "we're going to Ba-Sing-Se to start a life together and get married." He sighed, "We'll have to get jobs and a home first though. We have a lot of work ahead." He seemed very sad for a moment, "Even after all we've been through, there's still so much more to do."

"My uncle and I are starting new lives in Ba-Sing-Se also," said Zuko, "don't fell like you're alone in this. A lot of people are going through the same thing."

"I know," Jet said, "but that doesn't make it any easier." He stood up. "I've got to go now; I have to make sure Tai-Li isn't annoying someone dangerous." He held back a second, "Maybe you'd like to come to the wedding, if I can find you in the city?"

"Sure," Zuko said solemnly, "can I bring my uncle?" Jet shrugged and walked off. He sat in silent contemplation for a while, wondering whether or not to try to make a life in Ba-Sing-Se. He knew that going to this wedding would be the first step on that path.

A few minutes later, Iroh returned. "Can you believe they would not listen to me Lee? They said we were lucky to even have food."

"Forget about that," Zuko said, "we have to talk about our plans once we're in the city. There's a marriage we've been invited to."

"Oh," Iroh's face lit up, "did you make friends with that strange boy I saw you with?"

"I don't know," he said, "maybe."

"Who is this guy?" Toph asked herself as she dropped a slab of rock on top of her strange enemy. He broke it in half with two rising elbows. He wasn't even an earth bender, but he was blocking all her moves. His strength was incredible. "No one can be this strong," she thought, "I've never met anyone with this kind of raw power." The worst part was, she couldn't even make him move from where he stood.

She also couldn't sneak in any attacks through his blind spot. He was more aware of his surroundings than the usual idiots she fought.

After a few minutes of non-stop bending, Toph put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. "Huff... huff... had enough?" she said between breaths.

She sensed his vibrations as he shook his head no. "That's... huff... just great," she said, "I... huff... could do this... huff... all day."

"What is going on here!" a voice shouted. Toph felt another man approach who had peculiar footsteps. "I finally find you, and you're picking on a little girl?" The big guy she had fought with started walking away.

"Hey," she shouted, standing up, "we're in the middle of a duel, you can't just walk away from me."

The new man chuckled, "He says he didn't start it, so he doesn't have to finish it."

"What do you mean 'he says'," Toph turned to her opponent, "why doesn't he say it himself?"

"Don't you understand?" he said. "He can't talk, he's a mute."

"Oh," Toph said as shame welled up inside her, "now it makes sense why he didn't say anything to stop our fight."

"Don't be embarrassed, he probably would have fought you anyways," the man said, "he likes to beat up powerful benders." He looked around the battle zone. "And from the looks of these torn up buildings and streets, you must be one skilled earth bender."

"Ya got that right!" she shouted loudly. Then she quietly said, "I couldn't even make him move, I'm not that great."

The man walked up to her and said, "Don't be discouraged, this guy is a wall of muscle. A charging bison couldn't make him move." Turning away he said, "Come along Pol, we have to hurry or we'll be late to work."

"Wait!" Toph said, "What's your name, mister?"

He answered, "Kaish, the master."

"Well, Kaish the master. I don't mean to pry, but what's wrong with your body? Your footsteps aren't like any I've sensed before."

"You're quite an astute young girl," he said, "no one has ever figured that out without help. I might tell you later, if we ever meet again Lady...?"

"Toph," she interjected, "of the Beifong family, and we will meet again Kaish. I can tell you're no average man, and great people always meet eventually." She started walking away and said, "By the way, Pol, we'll meet again too." Her voice grew dark, "And we will finish this fight."

Kaish interpreted, "He says, count on it."

End Chapter 


	3. Strange Decisions and Meetings

If you hate it tell me. If you don't tell me it's on your head, not mine.

I have passed from the realm of TV friendly Avatar with the cannibalism topic brought up last chapter. If you think I'm introducing too many characters try this point of view; they're not characters at all, but opportunities for growth on the part of actual characters. If you'll think of it that way the story may change a great deal for you. If any of you are wondering, I usually spell names like they would sound in Japanese. Tai-Li (Tah-ee-lee) or Pol (Pole) for example. Also, can anyone please tell me when in the entire series or other official information centers they have given the correct way to spell Tai-Li?

Disclaimer: Ancient Chinese secret, I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 3 Strange Decisions and Meetings

Suki and the other Warriors of Kyoshi stored in horror at the old man who sat calmly a few paces away. "You, you ate him?" Suyeh asked in a stammer.

"Yes," he said, "without any supplies, it was either that or death. And I have much more to do before I die." He saw the look of terror on their faces, "Please, I'm not some kind of ogre, I learned several things from that experience. I found out that the taste of blood lingers in water skins and bone marrow is more trouble than it's worth." He looked away, "I also realized that no one should be forced into a choice like that, and meat would never be able to sate my appetite again."

The girls looked to Suki for guidance on whether or not to trust him. She didn't know. Before she could figure it out, he turned back to them and said, "Now I live a life of peace. Until the day I can take another human's life away, animal meat won't be the same. All I smell when it's cooked is death, and sand."

He sat in silence a moment then left them. "You're free to go where your heart leads," he said over his shoulder, "I can't stop you."

As he left earshot, Suyeh asked, "Suki, does that mean he's letting us go?"

"I think so," she answered, "but don't leave yet. I need to talk to him." She got up and followed where the old man had gone. As she walked along, the sound of a river grew. She came upon a clearing next to a large stream. The man was sitting facing the river.

As she approached he said, "what do you want Suki?"

She was taken back that he it was her without looking, and that he knew her name, but walked closer. "Why are you letting us go?" she asked, "Isn't your nation all about prisoners of war?"

He drew in a long breath, and then let it out with a sigh, "I've already told you that I'm not Fire Nation. The fire bending is not a hereditary trait; I was born a nomad in the Earth Kingdom. If you haven't noticed, my eyes are also jade green and not fiery yellow. Even if I was Fire Nation, they put a bounty on my head for destroying an army of theirs, so a few prisoners wouldn't exonerate me. Now will you please leave me alone, I'm meditating." He drew in a deep breath and hummed.

Suki stare a moment then said, "How can you be so calm all of the time? Aren't you at all a little afraid I'll sneak attack you?"

He stopped humming, "Believe it or not, I can sense the jings that make up the world. All I can sense from you right now is 'negative' jing. I have nothing to fear until you shift into 'positive' jing, except your incessant questions." He began humming again.

She walked up beside him slowly and sat down. Staring into the river for a while, she thought of what she should do. "We can't let you go," she said quietly, "you're too dangerous to just be allowed to roam around."

He chuckled softly, "It's not like you can stop me, and it's not your decision how I live my life." He turned to her, "You need to understand that there are things in this life you can't control. Just think of the sun," he gestured upwards, "it is more powerful than all the benders in the world put together, but it's allowed to 'roam around'. You can't control it, but you can still live with it." He looked away from her again, "You'll just have to learn to live with my existence."

Suki thought a moment, "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," he said humbly, "I've had far more years to think of such things than you."

"How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"Sixty-five this summer," he replied, "and you shouldn't ask elders their ages. For some reason it's considered rude."

"Okay," she said, "then it's decided. My warriors and I will accompany you while you're in the Earth Kingdom."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Since you're too strong for us to capture, we'll just go around with you trying to relieve any destruction you cause." She started smiling, "Besides, we can't let such an old man go unescorted. You could hurt yourself."

He said puzzledly, "There's something wrong with that logic."

"Maybe," she stopped smiling, "but you're still not getting away from us."

He stood up, "Well, I don't know what I can say to change your mind, so I hope you like Omashu. I was on my way there when you showed up."

She stood up also and said, "If we're gonna be following you around, I'll need to know your name."

He bowed to her and stated, "I am the honorable nomad Wo-Pen, don't forget it."

"I won't. You say we're headed to Omashu?"

"That's right," he grinned, "I hear it's under occupation by the Fire Nation. There's nothing Id like more than to trash an army of fire benders and meet up with my old friend Bumi."

Toph stalked angrily through the city streets. She'd been walking for a while and most of the people were inside, it was probably night. She still wasn't over her fight with Pol.

She was lost in thought. So much so she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Ouch," she said as she fell over. She had walked right into someone. "Watch where you're going!" Toph yelled reflexively.

"What?" he said, it was a boy, "I wasn't even moving. Are you blind or something?"

A secret smile flashed quickly across Toph's face. "But I am blind," she said with an emotional tone, "and it's just so hard sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said while picking her up bodily.

"Typical," she thought, "he finds out I'm blind and suddenly I raise a notch in his mind."

As he set her down he said, "If it's so hard you should really have someone walk with you." She detected annoyance in his voice, "People need to understand their limitations."

She retorted quickly, "It's not very nice to say that to a blind person."

"Blindness is no excuse for stupidity."

"That's it!" she said and backed off a pace, "If you don't apologize for calling me stupid I'll beat you up."

He closed the gap between them and looked down at her. "If you attack me, you'll only prove it."

For some reason this really shook Toph. His voice sounded more than true, it sounded like he had an unshakable conviction in every word he said. "S-sorry," she stammered while shaking her head, "I'm just angry about something."

"Heh," he said, "What could you be angry about? You're only blind."

She laughed. "It has nothing to with my eyes. I just lost a fight to a muscle-bound weirdo."

"Call me crazy, but I don't think you're just helpless blind girl. You move like you can tell where everything is."

"I might tell you why that is later, but I should really get to know you better first." She grabbed his hand. "You seem like a nice person though. Would you be willing to guide a helpless little girl in the big city?" she said in an innocently flirtish voice.

She felt him blush as his voice stumbled, "Um, I, I really should stay here. My fiancé is going to be along any moment."

Toph smiled and said, "I think I hear someone now."

Katara sat on her knees in the temporary house they had been provided by the Dai-Li. She was concentrating on a bowl of water she was bending. Her new pouch lay on the floor. The vendor had given her a good deal on it. She streamed the water into the pouch and closed it.

As she strapped it on, Aang walked into the room. "Have you seen Toph?" he asked, "She's been gone all day, and night's falling."

"I'll go search for her," she said, "you stay here and look after Sokka. He's not feeling too well."

A groan issued from the next room.

"Why is he feeling bad?' Aang asked.

"He ate too much Possum Chicken."

"I mean why didn't your healing work on him."

Katara leaned near him and whispered, "I haven't tried to heal him. I told him not to eat so much and he wouldn't listen." She left, smiling.

Wandering through the streets, she looked up and saw the moon. Absentmindedly she touched her amulet of water from the Spirit Oasis. Coming out of her trance, she saw Toph in the distance. There was someone with her.

"Where?" he said, "I can't see anyone."

"She's still out of your sight," Toph said, "but I think it's a friend of mine."

"So you'll be going?" he said. "Well it was... interesting. What's your name anyways?"

"Toph," she said, "so what's yours?"

"It's Jet," he answered.

"That's a strange name," she commented, "You must be a weirdo."

His smile was lost on her. A moment later he was knocked off his feet by a surge of water. "Stay away from her!" a voice cried.

"Katara," Toph yelled, "is that you?"

"Katara?" Jet said while getting up.

She pulled Toph behind her, "Toph, are you alright?"

"Of course I am," she said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because," Jet said, "Katara knew me a while ago. We didn't part on the best terms."

"Best terms?" Katara said, "You almost killed an entire village! I don't want you anywhere near my friends!"

Toph turned to Jet, "Is this true?"

"Yes," he said, "but I'm different now. I've moved here to start a new life. I've changed a lot."

"Yeah right!" Katara yelled. "You've lied to me before, why should I believe you now?"

"Because he's telling the truth," Toph interrupted, "I can tell from his heartbeat. It's too calm for him too be lying."

Jet looked to her, "So that's how you can sense the world around you. You have unnaturally good hearing."

"Something like that," she agreed.

"I don't care if he's not lying," Katara interrupted, "he's an unstable person."

"Not anymore," he said, "I gained a measure of peace a few weeks ago. I met someone who could calm my rage."

"Jet!" someone called. Everyone turned to see a colorfully clad woman running up. "I've finally found you!"

Katara's eyes widened in fear. Reacting instantly, she threw her arm forward and sent a slicing scythe of ice towards the approaching figure.

It was swept from the air by a curved sword. Jet stood in front of her, swords drawn. "Don't you dare," he said with burning eyes.

"She's Fire Nation, Jet!" Katara yelled. "She's fought with me before."

"I'm aware of who she is," he said, "You shouldn't say it too loud. We could be arrested."

"What?" she said while taking a step back.

"What's happening here?" the girl said when she was closer, "I hope you're not hurting more girls."

"It's nothing," he said, "just an old friend who's confused." He sheathed his blades, "Now Katara, please let me explain. This is Tai-Li," he said, "we met a couple weeks ago and she helped me through a rough part of my life." He hugged Tai-Li, "We're together now."

"Oh," Katara said while blushing, "I'm sorry."

"Hm," Tai-Li said, "I think I know you from somewhere. Oh yeah! The bender form Omashu, I hope you don't have any hard feelings."

Recovering from her embarrassment, Katara said, "Aren't you Fire Nation?"

Tai-Li looked away, "I was, but now I'm a deserter. Besides." she kissed Jet, "I only need one person now, not a whole nation."

Katara blushed even more deeply and fell silent.

"Okay," Toph interjected, "I think it's time to go." She grabbed her friend and pulled her along, "You're gonna have to tell me the whole history of this later Katara."

Her only reply was a nod as she went over the kiss again and again in her mind.

Jet watched them leave, the turned to his love. "You didn't need to be so possessive in front of them, they're only friends."

"Are you kidding?" Tai-Li said, "That little blind girl may have been innocent, but the water bender is obviously crushing on you."

"Her name is Katara," he said, "and she just has some unresolved feelings. Besides," he hugged her close, "she doesn't have a chance at me now."

"When you say it like that," she pressed their lips together, "I guess I can't help but believe you. By the way," she started pulling him along, "I've found us some jobs."

"Really?" he said, "What are they?"

She furrowed her brow in concentration. "It's bodyguard work for some hot-shot in the upper ring. I think he was part of a clan called the Dai-Li." She giggled mischievously, "All I had to tell them was that you were a master swordsman, and I was your assistant."

"What's the name of our new boss?" Jet asked.

"It was Long-Feng. We'll also have some friends to help. One was an old blue-robed man, and the other looked like a giant."

"A giant, huh?" I wonder if he'll be bigger than Pipsqueak. What were their names?"

Tai-Li concentrated again, "I think they were... Kaish and Pol."

Sokka awoke in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily as he recalled his dream.

He stood on a lovely and peaceful field. Snow fell gently down from a beautifully white heaven. Yue was there. He reached out to her, and touched a snow drift. She was gone.

He whimpered and hugged his knees. "Why did you have to leave," he said softly to himself, "I was there to protect you. Why couldn't I have been stronger?"

He sobbed quietly for several minutes as he recalled the brief time he'd shared with her. As footsteps approached, he looked around. Toph stood in his doorway with her sleeping clothes on.

"What do you want?" he said, halting his emotions.

"Who's Yue?" she asked.

He was caught off-guard, "What?"

She said, "I hear you when you sleep. Some nights you talk in your dreams. You've mentioned the name Yue a lot, and you always looking at the moon when no one's watching."

He responded, "Yue was a very... important person to me. She still is." He sighed, "Even now all I can think about in my spare time is how much I miss her."

Toph sat down next to Sokka and hugged her knees also. "She must have been a pretty wonderful person if you think about her so much. I wish I had someone like that."

He looked at her, "Yeah, even with the pain, I'm still glad I knew her." He stared past her and out a window, "I know she's watching over me, even now." His eyes gleamed with moonlight, "Just as I'm watching her."

He turned away, "But still, sometimes it's hard. I wish she was back." He began sobbing again.

"Hey snoozles," she punched him softly, "you have to tell me about this girl, and what happened to her. I wasn't with you guys a while ago."

He related to her the events of the North Pole. Even the private moments he had shared with the water princess. "I can't understand why I'm telling you all this," he said, "I've never even told Katara the full extent of my relationship with Yue. You have the same look in your eyes though. Like you live a life of kindness, and determination."

"That's strange," she said, "my father used to say my eyes were like closed gates. No one could see my feelings, but I couldn't see anything at all."

"Your father was wrong." he said, "I can almost see your soul through those gates. They aren't closed at all, at least not now." He squeezed her hand, "Goodnight Toph, I'll see you in the morning." He rolled into his bed.

"Goodnight Sokka," she said as she left. Pausing outside the door, she felt him looking at the moon again. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why am I called blind when you can't see my feelings," she thought.

She walked back to her room, trying to hold back the gates.

End Chapter

Yes, this is Tokka. 


End file.
